The Ultimate Eight- Season 1
by snookstar360
Summary: Eight friends...one story. A crossover from: How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled and Rise of the Guardians. Other movies may showcase. Has violence, kissing, dragons and magic. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**The Ultimate 8**

 _Prologue_

Once upon a time, there was peace. Such peace that allowed many people to work together, forming friendships and towns. Some were travellers, who had family and friends in many area's, others were grounded to one place.

A group of friends lived in a certain village. Each one had certain abilities or strengths, and all of them were able to work together to make a strong friendship, one that could quite possibly save their life.

But an evil came into the peace. They had a plan, a plan of revenge. A plan so evil, it would take the strengths of many to defeat it.

One night, there was a great storm. It was not natural, oh no, it was created by the evil mistress herself. This killed many, and left only these eight friends…this is the story of that eight, the story that formed…The Ultimate Eight.


	2. Chapter 1

These eight friends all manage to sit up, some took longer than others. As Elsa and Astrid were quite close to one another, they found each other fairly quickly. Anna was still suffering from the knock to the head, so she was unable to move around. Punzie managed to find her, after wondering aimlessly for a while. Just as the sun began to set, the girls grouped up together.

"Okay, we need a plan. Someone has done something here, something big. We need to stop them before they do anything else."

Elsa paced as she thought through the situation. Small flurries surrounded her head as the stress of the situation became intense. She knew that right now was not the time to freak out, especially because freaking out means that her powers become uncontrollable. And that is not a wanted option at the minute.

"Elsa, you need to calm down. We are all okay, lets find the others before doing anything else."

Elsa looks over at Anna who is lying on a rock, the knock still leaving a shock even after Punzie's healing. Anna knew Elsa better than everyone put together and she knew how to calm her down. All it took was to help Elsa overcome her fear. It was figuring out the fear that was the issue.

"She is right, Elsa." Astrid walks over to Elsa, taking her hands, "I know more than anyone that rushing into the situation is no good. Hiccup nearly died doing exactly that."

Astrid was still struggling with the fact that Hiccup loved her. Hiccup had risked his life so many times for her and she never understood why, after all the years of bullying she allowed to happen. It was one of her many insecurities that she struggled with daily, and not even Hiccup had ever been able to make her open up about them.

"Guys, lets all try to relax and figure out where we are before running off. We could get hurt again, and that wouldn't be good."

Punzie was feeling weak after the storm, as well as healing Anna. Her powers had only just returned to her, so they weren't as strong as before, and she was very careful about using them only when necessary. She was not going to waste her energy on something that could've been avoided.

"Well, why don't we set up camp then? It gives us opportunity to relax, before thinking of our next move?"

"Sounds good Elsa!"

"I'll get the firewood."

"I'll find some food."

…

The boys grouped, trying to make sense of the scenario. Everyone was stressed, upset and defiantly not thinking straight. Hiccup and Jack had found each other first, and made their way towards the calls of Eugene and Kristoff. They all made sure that they weren't injured, before starting up the awaited conversation. To be honest, it was more like a screaming match.

"I had her! I just had her!"

"It took us this long, and now the opportunity was blown!"

"It came out of nowhere!"

"Where the heck are we?"

After they all got their stresses off of their chests, Kristoff intervened by asking the most important question.

"Guys…I'm hungry."

"Really Kristoff? We are in the middle of nowhere, the girls have gone missing and all you can think about is food?"

"Eugene's right. Food is the last thing we need to worry about. Man, if I could just find Toothless."

"Hiccup, why don't I go look for them? I have my staff, I can fly."

"Yeah, but with Toothless I can help cover more ground."

"Hiccup, Jack's capable of doing by himself for now. We all know what he can do."

"I know, but…I just need to see Astrid. For myself."

Hiccup knew that he was a magnet for trouble, and that it often meant Astrid and Toothless were getting hurt (or close to being hurt) in the process of fixing the problem. Often, all it took was a small kiss from Astrid and a 'hug' from Toothless to heal Hiccup's fears, but at the minute both were missing.

"We get it. Your scared. Well so are we. Just let me go out, I'll come back quickly and I'll keep an eye out for Toothless and the girls. How about that?"

Jack was still learning how it felt to love and protect, but he was getting a good idea about it. He was still trying to figure out how Elsa managed to believe in him, let alone love him. It had only been a recent occurrence where all his friends finally saw him, and it was taking a while for it to sink in. But he would do anything to protect them, even though he was still unsure about the meaning of it.

"Kristoff, we'll stay here and see what we can do about food. How about that?"

"Got it. Well, good luck Jack!"

"I expect a meal fit for a king when I get back."

"Nah, probably just fit for a bunch of weirdo's."


	3. Sorry

Hey guys.

I am really sorry, but I will not be continuing TUE anymore. I just don't feel inspired by the story idea, and I can't seem to get anything good down. I thought for a while that I just had a writers block, but I'm out of that now and it just doesn't grab me like it did before. I hope you can all understand.

If any of you want to pick up on it, or make your own spin, then go for it! Just PM me so that I can read it. I think its such a good idea, but I just don't have it in me anymore to write this story.

Please keep on reading my other stories. I have an account on Wattled (same username) and I'm writing a story on there. Not a huge Hiccstrid one, more of a HiccupXJack broship one. But it does have slight Hiccstrid/Jelsa so I think you will enjoy it!

Love you guys! Keep up the reviews! Critique me and help me make my work better for you!

snookstar3hiccstrid


End file.
